100 IchiRuki Themes
by Nnik
Summary: 100 one-shots made compltetly of pure IchiRuki love. This fic is baised on Bleach, and the fic 100 HitsuHina Themes
1. My Stength

Author's Note: Hi! So I'm kind of new at this whole fanfiction thing, so this fic might suck. But I hope you can enjoy it anyway. I got the idea for the 100 IchiRuki themes from a fic called, 100 HitsuHina themes. This is just the first chapter of a long fic. Enjoy!

Chapter One: My Strength

Rukia jumped onto the ground. She ran in the direction of the unusual spirit energy. When she arrived Rukia saw a bright light as the hollow split in half. A dark figure landed where the hollow had been and Rukia recognized it as none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"He beat me to the punch again", Rukia mumbled. She ran towards the figure.

As Rukia approached Ichigo greeted her with a smile, "Hey, Rukia! Sorry you missed the battle."

Rukia said nothing. She looked down at the groundand thought, _When did he become so… strong? _ Her thoughts consumed her and she forgot Ichigo was even there. Ichigo saw the look on Rukia's face and grew concerned. She had a pained look in her eyes that made him want to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rukia snapped back to reality. She looked at the strawberry teenager and felt her checks heat up. "Oh yea. I'm fine, Ichigo." She looked back down at her feet.

Ichigo shrugged, not knowing what else to do. He looked at the peach girl for a moment. In the moonlight her eyes seemed to sparkle. He walked past her to head home, looking back for one last glance at the raven haired soul reaper.

"Ichigo", Rukia spoke so suddenly it made the orange haired substitute soul reaper jump.

He turned to look at the peach, "Yea?"

Rukia was now facing him but her head still hung low, "Ichigo, how… how did you… become so… strong?"

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by her question. He looked at the girl and smiled. Rukia heard a soft chuckle and looked up. Ichigo was smiling at the peach.

He walked forward and said, "Why do you want to know that?"

Rukia shrugged, "It just seems like you've been training a lot lately and I wanted to know why? And how."

Ichigo cupped his hand around Rukia's chin and forced her to look at him. "Well, I suppose I do it for you," He said tracing lines on her check with his thumb.

"W-what?" Rukia's eyes widened. As she looked into the teenagers eyes, she saw a softness that made her heart pound faster.

Ichigo chuckled softly and said, "Rukia, I train so hard for you. Because I want to protect you. Even though we had just met and I didn't even know your name, you gave me your powers so I could protect my family. That's why I went to save you in the soul society. I felt I needed to repay a debt. But after all these years it became more than that. After all these years the reason I want to protect now is because…I love you Rukia."

Ichigo stared into Rukia's eyes. He leaned forward and Rukia did the same. "So to answer your question…" His voice trailed off for a moment as they leaned closer together. Just before their lips met he whispered, "You are my strength."

Author's Note: Well,thats one chapter down, ninety-nine to go. I'll update as soon as podssible, in the meantime please review. Thanks!


	2. I Approve

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Yay, I'm back! So I got a lot of good reviews, and that really encouraged me to do another chapter. Special thanks to Phantom Claire, xxthereabulletxx, and hunterofcomedy for your support. And now, without further ado, the next chapter.

Chapter Two: I Approve

Rukia looked at the large doors in front of her and gulped. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Ichigo looked over at his raven haired girlfriend and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The peach smiled up at the 21-year-old strawberry. Ichigo leaned forward and knocked on the door. For a moment there was nothing but silence. They heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. When the door opened the couple was greeted by the not-so-welcoming face of, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hello brother," Rukia said, "We came to tell you something".

Byakuya stood and looked at them for a moment until he finally said, "Come in." He lead them down a long hallway. At the end of the hall, Byakuya turned left through a door. The young couple followed. The room they entered was clearly Byakuya's study. Byakuya was behind his desk, doing some paperwork. Rukia sat in an armchair across from the desk, and Ichigo followed her lead. They sat there in silence for three straight minutes before Ichigo realized he would have to say something first.

"So Byakuya, we have an announcement to make. An announcement that's kind of big." He smiled over at Rukia before turning back to the Kuchiki male and saying, "And I think Rukia would like to tell you." Rukia's eyes widened and her head snapped over to the orange haired man. Ichigo smiled and bobbed his head towards Byakuya, who hadn't looked up at them.

"W-well, you see brother, um…", the peach stammered, "Brother, you see yesterday was our three-year anniversary and…" Rukia's voice trailed off. She looked at her brother, who still hadn't looked up. The raven haired woman began twisting her right index finger and thumb around her left middle finger. Ichigo noticed the worried look on his girlfriend's face and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled at her strawberry boyfriend before turning to face her brother.

"Brother… Ichigo proposed", She said, holding up her left hand to reveal a ring on her middle finger. Byakuya didn't look up but his pen had stopped scribbling on the paper. This told Rukia that she had caught his attention.

"B-but before we get married, we wanted to get you blessing", Ichigo quickly stated. There was a moment of silence.

Finally Byakuya looked up and said, "I approve."

"What?" Ichigo and Rukia said together. The fact that the black haired captain said anything at all shocked them both.

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya said, "Ichigo Kurosaki I believe that you truly make my sister happy. When she talks of you her face lights up in a way have never seen before. I want nothing but the best for my sister. And you, Ichigo, are the best." Ichigo stood up so suddenly Rukia almost fell out of her chair.

He bowed and said, "Thank you so much Byakuya. I swear I will protect Rukia with my life." Byakuya, who had returned his attention to the paperwork, said nothing. Ichigo took this to mean he was dismissed and turned to the door.

"Rukia", he said, "Are you coming",

"Um… yea one minute." Ichigo shrugged and walked out the door.

Rukia stood up, smiled and said, "Thank you… brother" She then turned to catch up to her new fiancé. As soon as he was sure they were gone Byakuya looked up and smiled.

Author's Note: Dawwww! I got all fuzzy inside writing this one. Well the next chapter is still a work in progress so please stay tuned. And in the meantime all reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Daydreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy with school. This next chapter is a little longer than the others. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter three: Daydreams

Rukia Kuchiki's eyes fluttered open. She seemed to be tied to some sort of pole. A man she didn't recognize stood in front of her.

"Oh, your awake." The man said in a soft voice. Looking closer the peach could see the man had brown hair that was smoothed back. Just one hair lock hung over his face. He also seemed to be wearing a white cloak.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded, "And where am I?"

The man made a waving motion with his hand and replied, "That is not important. All you need to know is", he paused and flashed her an evil smile, "You're going to die." He then drew a blade from the scabbier at his side and pointed it at Rukia. The raven haired girl braced herself for what would surely come next.

"Hey!" The voice came from a shadowy figure standing in front of a whole in the wall.

Rukia squinted. "Ichigo?" An orange haired boy stepped forward. Ichigo was wearing a black kimono and had a huge sword on his back. He winked at Rukia who turned as red as a cherry. The man turned his sword on Ichigo. The strawberry male pulled out his own sword, which was as tall as him and knifelike.

"You will not interfere!" The man shouted. He then launched toward Ichigo, who ran forward. The next thing Rukia knew they were standing opposite from where they had started. Suddenly blood spilled from the mouth of the strange man as he fell, dead. The look on Ichigo's face softened as he walked forward to untie Rukia. He pulled the raven haired girl close and leaned forward. Rukia returned the gesture. They got closer and closer and…

"Oi Rukia!" Rukia was pulled into reality by a pair of snapping fingers in front of her face. It took a moment before she realized where she was. Then she remembered, she was in a burger restaurant with Orihime Inoe, Momo Hinamori, and Rangiku Matsumoto on a girl's night out. It was Rangiku who had snapped her out of her daydream.

"Damn", she thought laying her head to rest on the table, "I always get interrupted"

"Rukia,are you okay?" The peach teenager looked up to see the coserned look on Orihime's face.

She quikly sat up and waved her hands back and forth. "No, no. I'm fine! Really!" The busty teen quirked her eyebrow at the raven haired girl, but didn't question her further.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to snap you out of it because your treating", Rangiku said, stealing one of Momo's frenfries and dipping it in kechup. Momo gave the strawberry blond a look that said, "Why my fries?"

"Oh right," Rukia said reaching into her back pocket. She pulled out some money and counted the bills, making sure not to miss any.

"Damn, I don't have enogh." Rukia skimmed through the bills once more, only to confirm she was twenty dollors short.

"Here, I'll pich in." Momo Hinamori plased her own money on the table.

"Alright!" Matsumoto cried, "Let's get going Yoruichi and the others are waiting at the mall."

"Right behind you!" Orihime exclaimed. Momo and Rukia followed behind.

After a long walk across town the four freinds reached the mall.

"Hey, over here!" The teens turned to see Yoruichi waving at them from the far side of the parking lot. Behind her stood Nanao, and Nemu. The freinds reunited and entered the large shopping center. They went from store to store, buying clothes and eccsecories, and having a great time. Except Rukia, who was lost in thought. Occasionly she would fall into a daydream about Ichigo and one of her freinds would have to pull her back to reallity.

"Man all this walking around has made me hugry", Yoruichi groaned rubbing her stomach.

"Hmm", Rangiku plased her chin on her fingers and thought for a moment, "I seem to remember Izuru telling me about this new frozen yogurt place. We could go there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yoruichi questioned. "Let's go!" Yoruichi ran ahead of the others, to excited to slow down.

"Hold on Yoruichi! Rangiku's the one who knows the way!" Nanao Called after the busty woman.

After the others caught up with an overly excited Yoruichi, Rangiku lead them to the frozen yogurt place she had mentioned earlyer.

Rukia walked up to the counter and rang the bell in the corner. Nobody came to the counter.

"Hello anyone here?" Rukia rang the bell again and this time a worker came to greet her.

"Hello and welcome to-" The worker's words were cut off by a sudden gasp.

"Ichigo?" Rukia realised that the worker, who was wearing a cow on his head, was her freind Ichigo Kurosaki. Rangiku was the first to snort. Soon they were all stifiling laughter. Eventually they could no longer hold it in. They all broke out in laughter. At this point Ichigo turned rather pink.

"Hey Ichigo, where do I put these." The second worker drpped the yogurt cotainers he was carrying as he saw the cutomers.

"Renj? You work here too?" Yoruichi exclaimed. They were all now nearly dieing with laughter. Rukia was pounding the counter with her fist, Momo and Nanao were leaning against eachother for support, Rangiku had fallen on the floor, Yoruichi had her hands on her knees,and Orihime was pointing at the two teenagers. Nemu, of course, kept a strait face.

"What is all the noise about?" A third worker walked into the room and his eyes went wide.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo now lost her balance and her and Nanao joined Rangiku on the floor. All three of the males were now as red as Renji's hair.

"Are you going to order something or what?" Ichigo questioned.

"W-we'll serve our selves." Rangiku said, and she lead the others to the yogurt despencers. Still laughing. After the girls got their yogurt they sat down at a table.

"Can you belive those guys got jobs at a frozen yogurt resturant?" Orihime said, a small laugh in her voice.

"I think Shiro looks cute in his uniform." Momo said looking at her boyfreind with a dreamy look in her eyes. Nanao rolled her eyes and Rangiku giggled. Rukia wasen't listening. She was looking over at Ichigo,who was wipeing down the counter. Her eyes glazed over and the voices of her freinds became fainter and fainter as she fell into another daydrem.

Rukia was standing in the back room of the yogurt place. Ichigo was infront of her. Rukia leaned back against a counter and beckoned to Ichigo. He lifted the peach to sit her on the counter and began removing her shirt. Rukia wrapped her arms loosly around his neck and leaned forward. Ichigo leaned toward her and...

"Rukia!" The raven haired girl snapped out of it and turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto giving her a stern look.

"What is up with you today?"

"Umm..." Rukia had turned very red. Rangiku leaned over to look in the same direction Rukia had earlier. The busty teen let out a gasp and looked back at her raven haired freind.

"I figured it out!" she exclaimed.

Rukia became very nevous. "Figured what out?"

"Your in love with Ichigo!" Every one at the table stared at Rukia, open mouthed. Rukia turned a few shades darker and pretended to eat her yogurt.

"Oh my god," Orihime gasped, "It's true!"

"Fine!" Rukia shouted standing up, "I admitt it. I am in love with Ichigo. There, are you happy?" Her freinds just looked at her with stunned faces. Rukia suddenly realized that the whole resturant was staring at her. Including Ichigo. The peach couldn't take the embarassment. She ran from the frozen yogurt parlor, tears in her eyes.

"Rukia, wait!" Orihime called after her. But Rukia didn't listen, she just kept running.

Rukia ran a few blocks before she reached an ally. There, she sat, face buirried in her knees, and cried.

"Don't cry." Rukia looked up to see an orange haired boy looking down at her.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo said nothing but sat down next to her. "You must think I'm an idiot", Rukia said looking away.

Ichigo cupped his hand around the girl's chin and made her look at him. "Where would you get an idea like that?" Rukia looked at Ichigo like he was a total moran. Had he not just seen what had traspired in there.

"Look, Rukia", Ichigo continued, "Your not an idiot. As a matter of fact... I love you to." Rukia was at a loss for words. She was now seriosly contemplating whather or not this was another daydream. The two teens leaned in and...

"Rukia, where are you?" a voice called. Ichigo looked over his shoulder just in time to see thier freinds reach the allyway.

"Oh, Ichigo you found her." Momo inquired.

"Yup, sure did", Ichigo replied standing up, "Now let's get back so you guys can pay for your yogurt." They all shrugged at one another and set of back to the frozen yogurt place. As the two new lovers walked with teir freinds, Rukia realized something. "Damnitt", she thought, "I always get intterupted."

Author's Note: Wow that was a long one. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks!


	4. Broken Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo. I do own the characters Kurai, Mamoru, and Mika Kurosaki.

Author's Note: Hey I'm back. Sorry about the late update but I had a bit of a writer's block. Then it hit me *slaps self in face*. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Broken Family

Rukia leaned against the door to her apartment. She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out money. The peach woman counted up the bills and sighed.

"Fourteen dollars and fifty cents", she mumbled under her breath, "A rough night for tips but every little penny counts." The woman then walked to the cabinet at the far end of the living room. She placed the money in the jar on the top of the cabinet. Her eyes lingered over to the framed picture next to the jar. The subject of the picture was an orange haired man hugging three children and a raven haired woman kissing him on the cheek. Rukia smiled remembering the day that picture was taken. She kissed two fingers and placed them against the picture.

"Okka-san!" Rukia turned to see a black haired girl with violet eyes running toward her, her long hair flowing behind her.

"Hello Mika." The peach woman said holding out her arms to embrace the small child. Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen. The two raven haired females ran into the next room to find two boys wrestling on the floor.

"What is going on here", The peach woman demanded. The boys looked up in surprise.

"Mamoru shoved me!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"Kurai stole my nintendo!" Mamoru exclaimed even louder.

"That is enough!" Rukia shouted. She looked from orange haired boy to orange haired boy. The woman pointed at the hall. "Go wash up for dinner." The boys groaned and walked down the hall. Rukia suddenly felt a tug on the corner of her shirt. She looked down to see her violet eyed daughter. The woman smiled at the younger peach, knowing exactly what she wanted. Rukia held Mika up to the sink so she could was her hands before washing her own and starting on dinner.

Mamoru looked at his mother who smiled at him. Instead of returning the gesture he looked back down at his plate. Rukia's smile faded.

"Mom", Rukia turned to her daughter, "Are we a broken family?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?" The peach woman said frowning. Mika shrugged.

"We are." Mamoru said, not looking up. Rukia looked around at her children. One staring intently at hi plate, one looking at her mother for an anser, and the last looking at his brother.

"Why are we a broken family?" Kurai asked his teenage brother.

"We don't have a father." Mamoru said simply. Rukia looked down at her hands. It was true, their father had died five years ago. Mika didn't even have any memories of him. Suddenly she got an idea. A smile crossed her face as she looked up at her kids.

"Come with me", Rukia said standing up and taking the hand of her youngest child. "I have to show you something." She lead the three kids out on to the balconey of their apartment. They began climbing the fire escape to the roof.

"What are we doing up here Okka-san?" Kurai asked his mother. She said nothing but gestured for her two boys to tke a seat next to her. Their sister was alredy on the other side of the raven haired woman.

"Do you see that star up there?" She asked pointing at the brightest star in the sky.

"Yea", Mamoru said, "What about it?"

"That's your father." Rukia replied simply.

Mika gapsed with excitement. "Really? That's Oto-san?" The raven haired woman nodded.

"Tch." The three other Kurosakis looked at the oldest brother. Mamoru closed his eyes and bowed his head. "That's not- oh!" Kurai had slapped his brother upside the head to keep him quiet.

"Your father is always looking down on us." Rukia told her children. "And one day we will be up there with him. Then we won't be a broken family any more." The family sat there on the roof of their apartment coplex, staring at the stars. Suddenly Mika shivered and rubbed her arms.

"It's getting late. Let's go inside." Rukia said.

"Aw Okka-san", Kurai complained, "Five more minutes?"

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"No, Kurai." This conversation continued all the way down the fire escape. Mamoru lagged behind. He looked up at the brightest star in the sky and smiled.

"Good night, Oto-san." Then he joined the rest of his broken family.

Author's Note: Awww. It's just so bitter sweet. I love it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Thanks!


	5. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I do not one the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Wow it's been a long time since the last update. Well I saw this piece of fan art and it was just begging me to make a fic based on it. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers for all your support and advice. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Just Freinds

"See you later Ichigo!"

"Bye, Rukia!" Ichigo waved to his freind and headed back to his house. As he was walking he suddenly noticed the smug look on Orihime's face.

"What?" he questioned, looking curiosly at his female freind.

"You two are so cute together", Orihime replied, "You'll be annoucing your engagement any day now."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the young woman. "Cute? Engagement? What are you babbling about?" Orihime gave him a smug smile and giggled.

"I think what Orihime is trying to say is", Uryu explained, pushing his glasses up his nose, "it's ovious you two, for lack of a better term, have the hots for eachother." Ichigo stared at his freind for a moment before realization hit him like a speeding truck.

"Wha-what? Me and Rukia.. together? As in, dating?" Orihime giggled and Uryu smiled smugly. Ichigo looked to Chad for an explamation, who said nothing but smiled to show he was amused.

"I don't get it. Why would you guys think that?" The strawberry asked his freinds.

"Well", Orihime replied, "For exsaple, notice how she only said good-bye to you."

"W-well you guys did show up just before she left." Ichigo explained the statement away.

"And remember that time you took her ice-skating?" Uryu said ajusting his glasses, "You had were holding her hand."

"I-I was just trying to help her." Ichigo stuttered, now turning red. The strawberry's freinds looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Uryu asked, "She's given you enough singhs."

"Oh yea?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "Like what?"

"Well for one thing she kissed you." All three teenagers looked up, at the tallest of their freinds. None of them haden't expected Chad to say anything.

"W-what? Oh, you mean that one time when she thought I was dead?" Ichigo rememdered that day had been in a fight that lead to him nearly dying. Luckly Orihime was able to heal him. When he awoke Rukia must have been very excited to see him because she kissed him, right smack on the lips. But Ichigo had never thought of it as anything more than an honest mistake.

"Look guys", Ichigo said to his freinds, "Rukia and I are just freinds."

"Whatever you say Ichigo. See you later." Uryu replied.

"See ya." Ichigo replied. He waved to his freinds as he walked towards his house. Walking down the hall Ichigo thought, _Those guys are crazy. Rukia would never fall for someone like me. No, we're defently just freinds._

Author's Note: Hmmm, kinda short but I'll be back with another update soon. Also I'm working on the first chapter of a new series so keep a look out for Family Secrets. Please review. Thanks!


	6. My Little Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo. I also do not own the song Little Bird by Ed Sheeran.

Author's Note: Hi I'm back. So, the other day I read a fic that had the lyrics to a song in it and decided to make one for this series. And while I was listening to these song images of Ichigo and Rukia were going through my head. Tell me that is not a sign. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: My Little Bird.

Ichigo stood at the end of the long aisle, sweating nervously. He could not recall a time when his heartbeat raced faster now. When he was just thinking about it he was sure this was what he wanted, but now he was having second thoughts. In an effort to sooth himself Ichigo thought back on all the times that made him sure this is what he wanted.

If we take this bird in  
With its broken leg  
We could nurse it  
She said  
Come inside  
For a little lie down with me  
If you fall asleep  
It wouldn't be the worst thing  
But when I wake up  
Your make-up is on my shoulder  
And tell me, if I lie down  
Would you stay now  
And let me hold you?

He remembered the first time he realized his love for her. He was sitting at her bedside, scared for her life. When she awoke he embraced her and made her promise never to leave him again. Of course she didn't quite understand what he meant, but agreed. Then just one week later, he took her ice-skating. She had always said this was their first date. Although they were there with three other people.

But if I kiss you  
will your mouth read this truth?  
Darling, how I miss you  
Strawberries taste how lips do  
And it's not complete yet  
Mustn't get our feet wet  
Cos that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon  
And I'll owe it all to you  
My little bird  
My little bird

Then he remembered the day he confessed his love for her. He remembered looking into those violet eyes and expressing his undying love for her in a way he that surprised even himself. But before Ichigo could be blessed with an answer, they were interrupted by a sudden hollow attack.

If we take a walk out  
In the morning dew  
We could lay down  
So I'm next to you  
Come inside  
For a little home-made tea  
If you fall asleep  
Then at least you're next to me  
And if I wake up  
You see, it's late, love  
Go back to sleep  
I'm covered by nature  
And I'm safe now  
Underneath this oak tree  
With you beside me

One month later she got him alone and kissed him. Ichigo had been quite taken aback. She pulled back and said the four words he had longed to hear for a month. That day had been so magical; there were no words to describe it.

But if I kiss you  
will your mouth read this truth?  
Darling, how I miss you  
Strawberries taste how lips do  
And it's not complete yet  
Mustn't get our feet wet  
Cos that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon  
And I'll owe it all to you  
My little bird  
My little bird  
My little bird  
My little bird

Soon after that magical day, Ichigo took her on a real date. She had laughed at him when he came to the zenkimone wearing a tie with his "nice vibe" shirt. He took her to the amusement park. The roller coasters scared her so much; she nearly turned his arm blue from gripping it too tightly. He won her a stuffed rabbit, which she named Chappy and still had on her bed today. But the best part was when they went on the Ferris wheel. The ride got stuck and they watched the sunset together while waiting for the workers to fix the problem. Then, came the day that he lost his powers. The day he had to say good-bye to the one woman he would ever love.

And of all these things  
I'm sure of  
I'm not quite certain  
Of your love  
And you made me scream  
But then I made you cry  
When I left that little bird  
With its broken leg to die

He remembered the happiness he felt when his powers returned as did his love. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her ever again. And so he proposed. She was so excited; she couldn't speak but threw her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him passionately. And that was all he needed.

But if I kiss you  
Will your mouth read this truth  
Darling, how I miss you  
Strawberries taste how lips do  
And it's not complete yet  
Mustn't get our feet wet  
Cos that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon  
But I'll owe it all to you  
My little bird  
My little bird whoa oh oh  
My little bird  
My little bird

This led him to today. But as the music began to play. As he saw his one true love, Rukia, walk down that isle. And as his nervousness was overwhelmed by amazement at how beautiful she looked. He knew he made the right choice.

You're my little bird.

Author's Note: Awww! This one made me a little teary eyed. If you've never heard the song, you can probably find it on YouTube or iTunes. Please review! Thanks!


	7. A Small Adjustment

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the late update but my mom is sick so I haven't had much time for fanfiction. Anyway I'm sure you all want to read the next one-shot so without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Small Adjustment

Ichigo gaped at the hole in his wall where his closet used to be. He had no idea how this had happened. He just walked into his room to see a hole in his wall and a guilty looking Renji.

"What the hell happened?!" Ichigo shouted turning to the red-headed soul reaper.

"Um… W-well, you see… The thing is…Uh." Renji stuttered.

"Quit stalling!" Ichigo was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Well", Renji explained, "I came here to visit you but, you weren't here so I figured I'd wait until you got back. Then, a hollow came into the room and I had to battle it. I managed to destroy it but not before it blasted a hole in the wall." As Renji finished, he laughed nervously.

Ichigo looked at his friend and said, "You were messing around with kido weren't you?" Renji coughed and looked down at his feet.

Ichigo turned back to what used to be his wall. Luckily his sisters would be gone all week with his dad, which removed the possibility of awkward exclamations. But where would Rukia sleep now? She had stayed with him for the past week but if she had nowhere to sleep…

"What the hell happened?!" Ichigo flinched as he heard the all too familiar voice. He turned to see none other than Rukia Kuchiki standing in his window.

Renji yelped before quickly jumping out the window, almost knocking Rukia over in the process. After regaining her balance, the peach looked to Ichigo for an exclamation.

_So much for not having to explain anything._Ichigo thought. He sighed and began to explain. "Lang story short, Renji was using my room to practice kido." Then he laughed, as if the fact there was a hole in his wall was funny. Rukia did not look amused.

"Well that's just great. Now where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rukia walked past the orange haired teenager to examine the wreckage.

She sighed and said, "We can probably get it fixed by the time your family comes home. In the meantime, I'll just have to sleep in your bed."

"Then where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." The raven haired girl replied. Her face flushed as she said, "Well, I suppose… we could sleep together."

Ichigo nearly fell over in shock. His face turned the same shade as Renji's hair as he thought,_ M-me and Rukia sleeping… in the same bed?_ He brainstormed, trying to find an alternative. Rukia could sleep in his sisters' room. Oh, right his dad had put all the bedrooms, except Ichigo's, under lockdown. Or she could sleep on the couch. No, she'd roll right of and get hurt. At the thought of that Ichigo shuddered. He couldn't stand the thought of Rukia getting hurt. No there was no other way. She had to sleep in his bed. With Him.

Ichigo was dressed in his pajamas, as was Rukia. They were both beet red.

"Y-you first." Rukia said. Ichigo knew there was no arguing with her. He climbed into bed and lay down on his side. Rukia climbed in after him and lay down so she was facing away from him. Then, they both shut their eyes and went to sleep.

Ichigo woke with a start. He sat up and covered his eye. Looking down, he could see Rukia was now facing him. Of course. She had turned over in her sleep and hit his face. Sighing, Ichigo lay on his back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something pull on him. Rukia had pulled him closer to her. The teenager fought against the soul reaper but it was no use. She simply held on tighter and mumbled something in her sleep. Ichigo couldn't quite make out what she was saying but he knew one thing for sure, his name was mentioned. Rukia smiled and cuddled up against him, bearing her face into his tang top. Ichigo flushed deep red. He shook his head, trying to convince himself he had misheard her. As he watched her all he could think was,_ God, she's beautiful_. Suddenly the peach began snoring and Ichigo thought,_ This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Author's Note: How cute! Ichigo is so sweet for letting Rukia sleep in his bed. Well I'll try to update soon so please review! Thanks!


	8. A Name

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the late update but there was a family emergency. Anyway, I would just like to thank all of the people following and reviewing my story. It really helps me a lot to know that I have all this support. Also I'm kind of stuck so I would love it if anyone left a challenge for a new fic in the reviews. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Name

"Ouch! Watch it!"

"You're on my foot!"

"You're squashing my face!"

The two orange haired boys wrestled with each other for a spot to look through the crack in the door to the den. The shorter of the two whispered at his brother, "Get your butt out of my face, Mamoru!"

"Get your face out of my butt, Kurai!" The older one replied. Once the two orange haired boys were properly positioned, they peeked through the crack in the door to see their parents sitting on the couch, discussing something. The Kurosaki brothers listened closely.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're doing this in private." The orange haired man said.

"I don't want the boys interrupting us." His wife replied. "Now, how about Kasumi? It means mist."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's kind of a mouth full, don't you think? I still like Kame."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "For the last time, we are _not_ naming our daughter tortoise."

"It's a symbol of long life. You know, for good luck." The strawberry explained to his wife. The peach woman rolled her eyes again.

Meanwhile, in the hall the youngest of the Kurosaki brothers turned to his sibling and asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're thinking of a name for the baby. Now hush!" Mamoru replied. They turned back to the door to watch the couple go through a list of names.

"I got it! Midori!" The male exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow Rukia replied, "Doesn't that mean green?" Ichigo nodded and Rukia slapped a hand to her face. "No." She said, quiet plainly.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

Ichigo sighed in defeat and said, "Well I give up. I say we call it a night."

Rukia sighed in return. "I'll have to agree with you."

* * *

Suddenly, Mamoru noticed his brother was bouncing up and down and he knew he was about to do something stupid. "Kurai, what are you thinking?"

But Kurai didn't answer. Instead he burst into the den and shouted, "Mika!"

The two parents were caught completely off guard by this. Finally Ichigo managed to utter the word, "What?"

"Mika!" His son repeated. "It means beautiful snow, and it was the name of a princess from the days of ancient Japan!" At this point, Mamoru ran in to retrieve his brother. But before he was able to grab the five year old, he heard his mother say, "Mika. Yea...Mika."

The Kurosaki parents exchanged looks. Ichigo grabbed his youngest son and put him on his shoulders while saying, "Thanks buddy! Looks like you just named your little sister." Mamoru stared in disbelief as the rest of his family walked into the hall. Then, he smiled and laughed thinking, _Mika. That's a nice name._


	9. Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Guess who? Yea, it's me. I know it's been a while but suddenly I had an epiphany! For like, four chapters, so hopefully the story will be updated fairly often. Special message to guest: No. Sorry but I love the peach nickname too much. Please don't kill me! Special message to PhantomClair: Thank you. I thought it was a nice name! Special message to Hylla: I just have to tell you….Your awesome! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Too Late

"Ahhhh!"

Ichigo yelled as he fell to the ground. He picked himself up and turned to face his opponent. The substitute bared his teeth and ran forward, attempting to drive his sword through the man. He missed.

"You're a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo trembled with rage as he turned to face Aizen, who now had his back to him.

"You're going to pay!" Ichigo shouted as he ran forward. Aizen blocked the blow and the swords clashed together. The strawberry attempted to drive his sword through Aizen's head, but he dodged.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Ichigo was now shouting at the top of his lungs. "BANKAI!" Ichigo's cloak appeared as Zangatsu changed form. He used shunpo and attacked Aizen. This time he drove his sword straight through him. Aizen smiled slyly as he disappeared.

Ichigo felt something cold run through him for a split second, before looking down and saw the blood staining his soul reaper uniform. "W-what?" He collapsed to the ground and watched Aizen walk away. "Damnitt…"

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran to her friend with Renji at her side. The two friends helped Ichigo sit up, so his back was against a wall. The teenager looked up into the concerned eyes of his peach friend. He smiled and tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You idiot," Rukia felt a mixture of anger and sadness, "What were you thinking, running off on your own to fight Aizen?"

His brown eyes softened as he tried to speak, "Rukia…I…" His words were cut off by a cough. As he coughed, blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Save your strength," Rukia advised. Ichigo held up his hand so that the palm was facing her. The peach placed her own hand against his. He lightly grabbed her hand and placed against his chest. Right where his heart was.

Rukia's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say. "I love you too." Ichigo smiled as his eyes slowly closed and his body went limp. Rukia was no longer able to contain her emotions. She flung herself onto him and cried into his cloak. Renji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and moved off Ichigo, allowing Renji to throw him over his shoulder.

They walked in silence, and the tears never stopped running down Rukia's face as they carried their friend home.

* * *

Author's Note: T-that's so sad! I actually go teary eyed with this one. Danm you Aizen! Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	10. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! I'd just like to apologies right off the bat because I haven't been updating my other stories often enough. I've been working on the latest chapter for Family Secrets for…. I don't even know who long and the latest chapter for The Savior of the Soul Society for a week. So, sorry about that. Special message to Phantom Clair: I know! Stuff like that is the reason I want to reach through the computer screen and rip out Aizen's heart! I might have anger issues… Special message to Mizundaztood23: Why yes, I am continuing!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Together Forever

"Ichigo, can I look now?"

"Not yet, my love."

Rukia raised an eyebrow under her blindfold. Ichigo only referred to her as his 'love' when he was up to something. The pair had been together for three years now. They met in college and, needless to say, they didn't exactly click at first. Rukia's first impression of the man was an immature college boy who didn't care about anything but himself. Not to say he didn't get good grades or was serious about schoolwork, he just seemed too childish.

Then there was the fact he was constantly bugging her, asking her out every day. She declined until one day she decided to say yes, just so he would leave her alone. That date had changed her life forever. She discovered that, once you got to know him, Ichigo was a very nice, gentlemanly guy. She had fallen for him and were together ever since. They had since graduated and moved into the same apartment.

"Okay. I'm going to take the blindfold off." The peach heard her lover say. He removed the purple cloth. The sudden sunlight caused Rukia to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted.

She let out a gasp. "Wow…" In front of her was a large field, filled with red, yellow, and even multi-colored roses. "Ichigo, when did you find this place?"

"A few weeks ago. I thought it would make a nice anniversary present." He led her to the edge of the field and they sat and watched as some foxes played in the flowers. Rukia laid her head to rest on her boyfriend's shoulder. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and played with her hair.

"I feel bad," Rukia suddenly said.

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face. "Why's that?"

Rukia shifted to face the strawberry. "Well, to be honest….. I kind of forgot about our anniversary." She rubbed her neck and laughed nervously.

Ichigo looked at his peach lover for a moment before laughing and kissing her softly. "I don't mind," He said. "You being here in the only present I need." They smiled and kissed again, before snuggling together again.

The spent the whole day just sitting there, looking out over the field. Ichigo was now pointing out all the constellations to her.

Suddenly Ichigo took Rukia's hands and helped her stand up. "Rukia, I have a confession to make. I didn't bring you here just to look at the field."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Rukia… I know I've told you this before but… I really love you. You are my everything. Without you…my life would have no meaning. Since the day I met you, I knew I had to make you mine…no matter what it took. I would give up everything, even my own life, for you. And I never want to lose you."

"Ichigo…"

The man bent down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. Opening the box, he said, "Rukia Kuchiki, will you-"

But his words were cut off by Rukia squealing, "YES! YES, ICHIGO I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Ichigo stood up and slid the ring on her finger. Rukia squealed louder, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Ichigo almost fell over before wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her back.

When they broke apart their foreheads remained in contact. "I love you…" Rukia whispered.

"I have loved you far longer." Ichigo replied. Rukia smiled and broke free of his grasp.

"WOOO HOOO! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She raced towards town jumping up and down, still holding on to Ichigo's hand. As they walked, Ichigo thought, _I love this woman._

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm. Was that too fluffy. Oh well. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
